Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 8
|episode_no = 8 |episode_length = 18:31 |upload_date = January 2, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ytJ0lxF6T4 |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary Jeff blocks off the corridor where Barry died and McJones nearly dies from poisoning as well, blocking himself up so he can heal. Dean yells at the others for leaving Barry to die and Jeff retorts that he was at two and a half hearts and he had to wall himself off to survive. Dean argues back that he was also at low health, yet he kept fighting. Jeff goes back into the corridor where Barry died to grab his stuff, but another spider attacks him and jumps onto the platform above him. Dean joins Jeff to help him and Jeff gets poisoned again when he tries attacking the spider. McJones also gets poisoned again by another spider but Jared kills it for him. Jeff and McJones block themselves up to heal. After healing up, Jeff goes back to grab Barry's items with Ray and Dean going with him, but ultimately decides that Barry's stuff is lost and it's too dangerous to grab it. McJones and Jared reunite with Jeff, Ray, and Dean while PBG finds diamond. McJones comes up with a plan to attack the zombies and spiders near the spot where Barry died with his bow, but gets poisoned again and retreats. Jeff realizes that a zombie picked up Barry's sword and armor and Jared attempts to shoot it with his bow when a spider jumps in front of the zombie and poisons Jared. The group decides to abandon Barry's items and leave the cave and figure out their next objective back at the house. Before they leave, Jeff places a sign reading "Piders be care =)" next to where Barry died. PBG rejoins the group near the entrance of the caves, holding the diamonds he found. Dean says he hopes PBG dies because he's too busy holding the diamonds (Foreshadow?). The group returns the house and smelts the iron they found while McJones makes everyone a bow. Jared realizes that they have to make a grave for Barry and decides that they'll make one in the morning. Dean comments that PBG's character looks like a Minion with his helmet on while McJones makes more iron armor for the rest of the group. Jeff goes outside to plant more reeds while PBG makes a diamond pickaxe for McJones so he can mine obsidian for the nether portal. PBG makes a diamond sword for himself, to the group's disappointment. Jeff tells him that the first to the diamond sword will be the second to die, after Barry's death. PBG tells them he was kidding and has the others (minus McJones, who has diamond pickaxe) guess a number between 1 and 5 to get the swords. Jared guesses two and gets the sword and gives his iron sword to McJones. Jared goes with McJones to shear more sheep for wool and McJones finds some cows which he kills for food. Jeff continues building a wall around the house while Dean gets a few achievements for making new tools. PBG starts building Barry's grave and Ray suggests that they place Barry's bed next to it. Quotes Guest Feature BrownMan: RAY RAY RAY PeanutButterGamer: Don't watch this guy.